ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Voldin
}} Voldin was one of the Great Captains of Fawn, a city on the Serpent Isle in Ultima VII Part Two. Like most of the men of Fawn, Voldin was a sea captain of a fishing vessel by trade. A hard, often ruthless taskmaster, he was not particularly well loved by his crew or the other captains of Fawn. When a seat opened among the Great Captains (the three principle advisers to the ruler of Fawn), many of the captains rallied to get him a seat. This was partly done to be rid of him on an immediate level, but also because he was recognized as being very efficient at greater issues of politics and matters of state. He would eventually become the senior member of the Captains and easily control the other two (Joth and Garth). At some point after becoming Great Captain, Voldin decided to more directly control the affairs of the city (deeming it unnatural and foolhardy to allow women to rule a city). He recruited Kylista, the Priestess of Beauty, into a scheme where they would directly control the revelations of the Oracle of Fawn. Using a system of mechanical levers, the two of them were able to secretly dictate to the Oracle what should be said. Between this action and the fact that Lady Yelinda, ruler of Fawn, was weak willed, Voldin became the true power in Fawn. The other Great Captains and much of the citizenry was aware who the power behind the throne was, but were in the dark about how deep Voldin's treachery ran. One day, a ship from Britannia carrying sailors and members of the Fellowship arrived in Fawn. They were welcomed into the city, but a few months later a series of Teleport Storms began to ravage Serpent Isle. The Fellowship members were expelled from the city, but the storms continued to worsen. Soon, Fawn's entire fleet and most of her sailors were lost. Around that time, the Avatar arrived in Fawn. When the Avatar's companion, Dupre, declared allegiance to Lord British, he was quickly jailed and put on trial. Voldin and Kylista planned to force the Oracle to declare both Dupre and the Avatar guilty and demand they be executed immediately. Voldin hoped that by making an example of them, it would stamp out the underground resistance that he knew was working to overthrow the status quo in the city. Unfortunately for Voldin, the Avatar discovered the secret chamber where Voldin's controls were located, even as Voldin was setting them. Voldin attempted to slay the Avatar with a decorative sword, but was quickly cut down. Trivia * Voldin doesn't actually have to be killed. Since his attacks are useless, he is little threat and can be quickly put down with a blue potion. Letting him live after the truth is revealed, he'll be in the same cell as his co-conspirator Kylista. What he has to say is very interesting: "So thou hast come to pity me, eh, (player name)? Well, I'm not done yet! Surely, thou dost not think that Leon the Preacher and Alyssand the Weaver have won? They don't have the strength to govern. Give it time. Perhaps three moons. And then the people will clamor for the old ways, and remember Voldin in his jail cell. Then I shall rule as I always deserved, as King of Fawn! The Oracle hath always been a fraud! Dost thou not comprehend? Even in our ancient homeland, the Statue of Beauty was controlled by the Great Captains. It said what we told it to. For centuries, the women of our culture have believed themselves to be divine. Yet the men governed secretly, through the revelations issued by the Oracle. Thou hast destroyed a great tradition, foreigner! It was glorious, while it lasted..." If the Avatar is male, he has even more to say: '' "Learn from our experience, Avatar! Women are easily controlled by their vanity. Tell them that they are superior -- and then manipulate them. That's the key! The females of our race are exceedingly willful, yet they lack common sense. Without men to dominate them, they would ruin everything."'' He also has something to say to Kylista: "Such a clever threat, girl! Dost thou not realize that thou dost live at my pleasure? Fear not -- so long as the nights remain cold, I shall have a use for thee..." Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two